Talk:Norma/@comment-25450485-20141125220242
That thing about norma being "uneducated, violent byproducts of society" sure is a brilliant move from a politically logical standpoint: 1) People have a defined "villian" who they have to act against. Whenever something goes bad, they can use the normas as scapegoat. And if people act together against a small group of people, the larger group tends to have very little apparent "internal issues". This is also the true reason why there is so little crime- all hatred, frustration and dissatisfaction gets directed against the normas and their supporters 2) Normas are hated by society, so nobody's gonna do serious research about what actually happens to them after they are taken away. And those who actually find out simply disappear. Also, why use the "proper humans" if you can use those "lowlife normas" instead? 3) Normas get quarantined as soon as they are discovered, usually at a very young age. The only education they get on Arzenal is the one they need to kill DRAGONs. So their knowledge will only amount to: language skills, math, strategic/tactical knowledge, a few others and the constant reminder of being lower humans, which causes them to fit perfectly into the "normas are bad" image. So if a norma were to escape and tried to make the whole thing at Arzenal public, it would be dismissed as the rambling of an insane norma by the public. 4) The public distaste of normas prevents normas from gaining any noteworthy allies among non-normas. So if a bunch of normas banded together to "change things", they would make no difference whatsoever since they could hardly get anyone's trust. Also, due to that distrust it would be close to impossible to convince people otherwise. Normas are usually taken very young, so people don't even get the time to get to see that they are being tricked. 5) Arzenal is a classified, single facility, cut off from the coast. Even if a norma attempted to run with her para-mail, her fuel would run out long before she even got close to the continent. Also, if the normas attempted to rebel (I suspect the "libertus" that was mentioned would be something like that- the liberation of all normas on Arzenal) they would be in one place and easy to put down. It wouldn't surprise me if Arzenal had hidden bombs that could destroy the facility at a moments notice should the normas take over. That would also explain why the glasses officer is the only human there- it is to minimize the non-norma losses in case of the self-destruction 6) By having normas fight against DRAGONs, they are also keeping them in check and preventing them from having "dangerous thoughts" such as freeing the normas or telling the truth. If they have to fight for their lives at a regular basis, they would have a lot less time at hand for conspiracies (well, the commander DOES have all the time she will ever need though and looks like she is making good use of it haha) 7) Since normas are viewed to be the personification of "bad" any supporters they may have could be easily dismissed as crazy people who turn away from the truth.